Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the creation and maintenance of mapping and location-based services that respond to users' increasing expectation and demand for up-to-the-minute information. More specifically, there is an interest in providing users with current information (e.g., trajectory paths, traffic flow, configuration, geometry, etc.) about transportation structures (e.g., highway interchanges or intersections) within a road network. However, traditional geospatial data collection approaches can be costly or burdensome, particularly for structures such as interchanges that can often be changed or reconfigured, and therefore, are in need of updated mapping data. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to collecting and/or updating geospatial data.